Game Information
Dofus is a MMORPG by the French company Ankama Studios. The main aim of the game is to locate and collect all the Dofus, but there are many other interactive components, mainly fighting Monsters, other players via PvP, completing various Quests and Achievements, and training Professions. Dofus requires a lot of strategy, planning, management, social skills, and this Wikia. And don't forget patience... lots and lots of patience... See Getting started for a list of useful information and links to get started with the game. __TOC__ Status Dofus started as a closed beta test in which over 80,000 people participated. Then it passed into an open beta phase. Finally, on September 1st, 2005, the game passed into the subscription phase, which is expected to continue for the entire lifespan of the game. After the release, Dofus was known as Dofus 1 with updates changing the version number to 1.01, 1.02, etc. up until 1.29. Dofus 1.29 was the last version before the release of Dofus 2, which was a full revamp of the game engine and its visuals that used Adobe Air, rather than just Adobe Flash. On 2009-12-02, Dofus 2 has been released with a new server called Zatoishwan, other Servers have been transferred from Dofus 1.29 to Dofus 2 in the coming months, along with other new ones opening afterwards. Two Dofus 1.29 Servers still remained accessible, at first only for the Spanish community as the computers in their country weren't good enough to run Dofus 2, but they were since opened to everyone due to high demand. On 2019-09-24, Dofus 1.29 had a QoL update, along with several new Servers being opened. The game version was bumped to Dofus 1.30, as well as the classic version of the game started being called Dofus Retro instead of just Dofus 1.29 from then. A new version of Dofus dubbed "Dofus Unity" is currently in pre-production. As the name suggests the new game will be based on the Unity engine. An early preview of the game was shown during an AnkamaLive Twitch livestream in november 2019. Requirements Dofus Retro The game is playable on Windows, Linux and Mac platforms as an application. It can be downloaded from here using the Ankama Launcher. The game requires the installation of Adobe Flash Player. May also check out the Starter Pack that has some useful improvements. Minimum: * CPU 1 GHz (Pentium III) * RAM 256 MB * HDD 200 MB Recommended: * CPU 2 GHz (Pentium IV) * RAM 512 MB * HDD 200 MB Dofus 2 The game is playable on Windows, Linux and Mac platforms as an application. It can be downloaded from here using the Ankama Launcher. The game used to require the installation of Adobe Air, though now it is included in the game installation itself, can still install it separately. Minimum: * CPU 2.8 GHz (Pentium IV) * RAM 1 GB * HDD 3 GB Recommended: * CPU 3 GHz (Intel Core 2 Duo) * RAM 2 GB * HDD 3 GB Price The game officially launched on September 1st, 2005. It is available for a monthly price of 5 Euros or your local equivalent. There is a free trial area that interested players can use to sample the game for as long as they like without charge. Membership works on a sliding scale depending on what country you live in, and the length of your subscription. There is a wide variety of payment options, ranging from credit card to pay-by-phone. See Subscription for more information on subscription and its benefits. Category:Game information